Akali/Trivia
General * Due to , Akali may sound identical to Japanese 明かり''akari'' " , brightness, gleam", from Old Japanese stative verbal root *aka(-r-) "to be red, to be bright" (> aka(-i) 赤(い) "red") * Her previous title and visual appearance are still considered her canon title and look around the age of 17.Old Akali canon appearance ; * Akali's dance referenced Single Ladies by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Akali was the only energy-based champion to have any associated cost on their (one Essence of Shadow). * was going to be a skillshot but became single-targeted instead. ; * Akali is the second champion, after , to have an emote that will orient itself the same (facing towards the camera, no matter what direction Akali was facing. ** However, she is the first to always reposition herself to face the camera when using the emotes, and has this function on both her dance and joke emotes. Development * Scrapped spells in development include: ** Being able to "ride" allied projectiles.Scrapped Akali Skills 1 ** An ability that she'd throw out two kunai with a rope in the middle that would trip opponents.Scrapped Akali Skills 2 * A early concept depicted the shroud emerging in the shape of a dragon, but was removed for visual noise reduction.Dragon Shroud * There was an early animation of a spinning slash with a katana that was cut for being too similar to . There's a stump model from this animation that was never removed from her files. Lore * She is currently around 19 years old. ** She left the between her 17th and 19th year.Akali age ** When she accompanied to track down during Golden Excellence, she was 'the same age as he when he caught him the first time'. Quotes ; * }} references (albeit in a rather tongue-in-cheek fashion) the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be stomped on by higher-level ones. ** She is one of the few champions to say 'noob', along with . * }} resembles |Shen}} ; * ."}}}} references , where Rock-type Pokemon are weak to Steel-type attacks. * }} resembles |Lucian}}. Skins ; * She eats . * Her back tattoo possibly depicts the . * ** Her previous model is her appearance during the time she was part of the Kinkou two years prior. ** The scene depicted has her using on an adversary. ** She resembles from . ; * Her back tattoo is replaced with two . * She shares this theme with: ** *** The same two men from splash art can be seen in hers. ; * She used to be called when she was the Fist of Shadow. * Infernal Akali's fiery appearance references the most dangerous kind of , the made of 'smokeless fire'. ** Her wispy lower half represents servitude & her longing for freedom from her master(s). * She shares the same Arabian theme as . * She eats Super Spicy Mega Death ramen. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** * ** She resembles from and from . ** This is also the second skin to be completely renamed, the first being . ; * She is an . * She celebrates the along with: ** ** ** * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** , , and can be seen in the background. ; * She was proposed by the community. * In 2011, she went 50% off during March 21-27, with the profits donated to the to aid the Japanese people after the .Japan Earthquake Relief * Her splash art might have been inspired by from Skullgirls. ** This is evident to both using surgical knives as weapons and needles as projectiles. * She shares this theme with: ** ** . * ** She was featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 19: Contagion Warning at the Institute). ** portrait can be seen framed on the wall above her. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She eats ramen. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Her thematic resembles that of PROJECT and Battlecast skin sets. ** might be part of the PROJECT universe due to the PROJECT Command Line logo being visible on the back of her shirt. She also shares color and texture similarities with . ** If this speculation is true, she may be a part of the few humans who have not augmented themselves with cyborg components. * ** She resembles from . ** Her outfit closely resembles the one that wears. ; * She references the from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * Her Kama is replaced with a red claw. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Her outfit resembles the streetwise rapper, comparing to the rest of the K/DA group. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** Relations * Akali is currently a ninja gone rogue from the Kinkou Order. Although still part of it, she operates outside of its rules and regulations.Akali Rogue Ninja ** She and parted on neutral terms. Neither hates the other but both disapprove of the other's methods.Akali and Shen ** While growing up in the Kinkou, trained her and helped her refine her shuriken techniques. * might attempt to recruit her for his Order of Shadows. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup